


hair, or the lack of it

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hair, or the lack of it

**Author's Note:**

> Got a complaint on the suggestion of the warnings of my fic posted earlier so here u go

Vegard wasn't a snob, nor was he picky. He felt he really shouldn't complain, he was in no position to.   
He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, his hips jerked forward without his command, and his hands hanging at his sides balled into fists. He wasn't gonna mention it, he wasn't, he shouldn't and he would not.   
Another noise escaped him, a moan mostly sounding through his nose and he gasped.

His pants were around his ankles, his briefs only pulled down to access what was needed, and in front of him, on his knees, was his little brother, mouth open wide around Vegards rigid cock, his tongue undulating against the length and his hands in turn squeezing his balls, stroking the base of him and occasionally moving away to grab his thigh for support.   
Vegard bit his lip, his breath was ragged as Bård sucked on him, as his lips ran up and down his flesh and his hand twisted and stroked him.   
He could picture him, he sure felt him but he could picture him with closed eyes licking his dick, his wet tongue gliding over him and his lips toying and kissing the tip of him. 

He wouldn't say anything, he dug his fingers into his palm again, resisting reaching out.

"Vegard..." he heard bård speak, his voice was low and his movements stilled. "Look at me."

Slowly, vegard opened his eyes, and directed his gaze downwards. He was met by Bårds blue eyes, hooded and dark and piercing his own. His lips were wet, a dark pink colour and he could see Bårds tongue sliding out to lick his lower lip. God he was gorgeous, if it wasn't f--

"It's the hair, isn't it?"

Vegard didn't answer.

"It's why you're looking at me like that right now, and why you don't look at me anymore right?"

vegards eyes darted from Bårds, looking at his head, lacking hair. Only a faint fuzz of brown hair was now, so little that it would feel odd to the touch. That was the problem, touching it. It was funny at first, now he felt slightly awkward with it, he didn't really know how to-

"You can tell me, you know." Bård continued. 

When vegard looked into his eyes again he noticed a faint look of hurt. If it wasn't for the reality of the situation, he would have laughed, because Bård still had his hand around his dick and he was trying to have a serious conversation.

"I-" vegard tried, but words failed him. "I..." the silence dragged out, and the longer it became the more he could see bård shying away from him, soon he had let go of him and got up to stand, an appropriate distance between them.

"God, I-" vegard felt like he was about to panic, the hair didn't bother him really, but he didn't know how to explain it, but the more he stalled the more he felt Bård would back off, and the mere idea of this entire thing made his heartbeat quicken in fright.   
There was a long moment where Bård probably would say Vegard looked like he was empty and idiotic looking, the expression on his face that of a zombie, before he snapped out of it and focused his gaze on his Brother again.

"I don't hate it. It's just a lot to get used to. I mean-it works on you, you look great and-and- and you make me- You wanna know the reason I'm... avoiding looking at your hair??" Vegard was breathing heavily and his cheeks stained red because he was about to tell him. "I keep- I just keep wondering and worrying... what am I supposed to grab onto?"

No response. Bårds expression was confused and bewildered, and he raised his eyes in question. 

Vegard felt like his entire face was on fire. "I mean- jus-just now.. you were.. giving me an excellent-uh- but- I mean theres nothing I can hold! I just-"

Bård squinted and it seemed he was realising, his face showing how ridiculous he saw this. 

"You're a fucking idiot." All trace of vulnerability and worry was gone and he sounded quite pissed.

"I know, I'm sorry-" vegard bowed his head in shame, and, remembering his nudity, pulled his pants up.

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm-" vegard stopped talking as Bård roughly gripped his chin.

 "Either you're just gonna force yourself to touch it, or you're gonna be the one on your knees until it grows out again, okay?" Bård spoke with a calm anger, before kissing him roughly.


End file.
